1. Field of the Invention
The invention is for a device which makes it possible to regulate automatically the strength of the flue draught of a heating appliance connected to a flue. Such a heating appliance may consist of a furnace for burning solid fuels, a stove, a built-in appliance, a central heating boiler or a baker's oven.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A device is known from E.P. Patent no. 94455 of applicant which is applied in a heating appliance with a glazed door in which a secondary air supply vent is provided between the door and the fuel grille for the supply of secondary combustion air and inside the appliance an air guide element is fastened between the air supply vent and the inside of the glass door for directing the supply of secondary combustion air against the inside of the door and towards the top of the combustion chamber.
It is, however, not possible with this device to regulate the flue draught in the appliance automatically with the aim of always supplying the required volume of secondary and ballast air with the occurrence of every negative influence in the appliance, and in this way correcting the draught in the flue.